


They Weren’t There

by asexualjuliet



Category: Stand By Me (1986), The Body - Stephen King
Genre: Character Study, Gen, I would die for both of them ok, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexualjuliet/pseuds/asexualjuliet
Summary: They think Gordie LaChance is innocent. Pure. Kind of a goody-two-shoes.They say Chris Chambers is no good. Gonna grow up to be a drunk just like his papa and a jd just like both of his good-for-nothing brothers.But they weren’t there.
Relationships: Chris Chambers & Gordie LaChance
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	They Weren’t There

**Author's Note:**

  * For [broadway_hufflepuff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadway_hufflepuff/gifts).



> Came up for the idea for this at like midnight last night and then wrote instead of doing my homework
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

They think Gordie LaChance is innocent. Pure. Kind of a goody-two-shoes. 

But they weren’t there when he stood protecting Ray Brower’s lifeless corpse, pointing a gun at Ace Merrill with steady hands. 

_ You must have at least some of your brother's good sense. _

When his body filled up with rage, and he uttered what at the time seemed like a death warrant and later almost proved to be. 

_ Suck my fat one, you cheap dime-store hood.  _

They weren’t there when he clicked the safety of the .45 and put his finger on the trigger, pointing the gun at Ace Merrill without a second thought, ready to fire for Denny, for his Yankees cap, for Ray Brower. 

They weren’t there. 

-

They say Chris Chambers is no good. Gonna grow up to be a drunk just like his papa and a jd just like both of his good-for-nothing brothers.

But they weren’t there when he sat in front of the missing kid’s body, holding Gordie in his arms as he cried his fucking heart out. 

_ Why did he have to die, Chris? Why did Denny have to die? _

When he let Gordie rest his head on his shoulder

_ I don’t know.  _

And rubbed circles in Gordie’s arm with his thumb in what he hoped was a comforting way,

_ It should have been me.  _

At least, it was nice when Gordie did it for him when he was crying last night. 

_ Don’t say that.  _

They weren’t there when he stopped giving a shit what the others thought of him. 

_ I'm no good. My dad said it, I'm no good.  _

Whether Teddy or Vern or whoever thought he was going fairy, because all that mattered was that Gordie was okay. 

_ He doesn't know you.  _

They weren’t there. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> All mistakes are my own, please let me know if you see any!
> 
> Kudos/Comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
